Bloody Love
by pikusparkyu
Summary: Siwon seorang vampire murni jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun seorang manusia biasa. tapi benarkah Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa? sementara seseorang terus mendekat untuk menghancurkan Kyuhyun. -WonKyu-
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Love**

Main Cast: WonKyu

Other cast: member SJ and TVXQ

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik saya kecuali para cast dan sebelumnya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yg pernah dear readers baca. Enjoy ^^

Many typo, sorry.

* * *

Chapter.1

.

Cahaya bulan menerangi gelapnya kamar itu, dimana kedua insan namja saling berpelukan dalam tidur mereka, bukan, tapi hanya 1 orang namja yang tertidur dan yang satunya lagi sibuk memperhatikan setiap inci dari namja di dekapannya.

Tangannya mulai menelusuri setiap lekukan sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan pada namja itu. 'Pasti tuhan sangat bahagia saat menciptakannya.' Namja itu tersenyum saat namja dalam dekapannya perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan kedua obsidiannya yang indah, menerjapkan matanya perlahan sambil menguceknya pelan. 'benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur' batin namja itu lagi.

"Good night baby..." ucap namja itu sambil mencium dahi namja dalam dekapannya.

"Good night too Siwon-hyung" sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

Siwon, masih terus mengusap wajah namja yang ia panggil baby itu. Dari pipi hingga bibir, Kulit putih yang halus dan mata yang bundar serta bibir plum semanis cherry yang selalu ia cium... oh... memikirkannya saja membuat namja itu tidak dapat menahan nafsunya untuk mencium bibir itu. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya dan

~CUP~

Ciuman itu tidak berhenti, ia terus mencium bibir itu, mengulum bibir paling bawah dan menggigitnya sedikit untuk meminta izin masuk, dan tidak lama bibir itu sedikit terbuka membuat Siwon memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut namja itu, mengabsen setiap gigi putih dan menyapa seluruh anggota dalam mulut namja manis itu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 10 menit, hingga membuat sang namja manis itu lemah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hhh...Si-Siwon...hhh... Hyu-ng..." ucap namja manis itu di tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Siwon yang sudah menerima kode itu tiba-tiba _menggeram_, seperti binatang buas yang tidak ingin di ganggu saat menikmati mangsa mereka.

"Kyuhyun... aku rasa, aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya_ lagi_..." Siwon menghentikan ciumannya, dan beralih mencium leher jenjang namja manis yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

-Dan saya melupakan satu hal, mereka tidur berdua dalam keadaan naked! Tapi ditutupi selimut-

"Ngghh...hah...Hhhnn..." Kyuhyun yang merasa masih lemah, langsung disuguhkan rasa geli di sekitar lehernya. Saat Siwon menemukan titik sensitif Kyuhyun, ia mengecupnya dan mengisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih Kyuhyun.

"HHnnn..." Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengerang saat titik sensitifnya di serang.

Ciuman Siwon semakin turun dari leher, dan beralih ke bahu. Ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap kulit punggung Kyuhyun yang begitu halus.

"Siwon-hyung, kita baru saja melakukannya tadi siang."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ya mereka baru saja melakukan sex tadi siang. Tapi Siwon pasti selalu merasa belum puas, dan ia menginginkannya lagi sekarang.

"Tapi aku masih haus Babykyu"

"Haus? Kapan terakhir kali kau _minum_ Hyung?"

"Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu? Aku bukan haus karena itu, tapu aku haus aka-"

Kyuhyun dengan segera menutup mulut Siwon dengan tangannya dan wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah, Siwon menjilat tangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya.

Kyuhyun melihat tatapan Siwon, dan ia yakin Siwon tidak akan mengubah keinginannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Aku rasa, aku akan melewatkan makan malam hari ini" dan Siwon tersenyum kemenangan, ia segera mengubah posisi tidurnya, dan sekarang ini badan Siwon tepat berada di atas Kyuhyun.

"Mau berapa ronde kita lakukan?"

"Aku rasa satu saja sudah cukup, aku benar-benar sudah lelah."

"As you wish Babykyu."

Siwon kembali mengklaim bibir Kyuhyun, dan tangannya mulai meraba dada putih Kyuhyun, mengusapnya hingga kebawah...kebawah... dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Meremasnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka

"Ahh...Hyu-hyung...Nnnn..."

"Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi..."

.

(maaf, author ga bisa nulis adegannya, karena benar-benar belum tau.)

.

.

#morning

Namja itu lagi-lagi tidak tidur. Ia terus saja mengelus wajah namja yang ada di dekapannya. Walaupun matahari sudah bersinar terang, tidak ada keinginan untuk namja itu membangunkan malaikat yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Pakaian yang sempat mereka pakai sekarang sudah bersebaran di lantai, akhirnya namja itu-Siwon memilih untuk mandi dan kemudian membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Tapi saat Siwon berniat untuk beranjak, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan miliknya.

"Siwon-hyung, tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menyesuaikan pandangannya karena baru bangun.

"_Kami_ tidak perlu tidur Kyuhyun. Tidak ada rasa letih, dan aku rasa kau tau hal itu" jawab Siwon sambil mengusap tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium jari-jari Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun sangat halus seperti yeoja, sangan lembut dan sangat rapuh?

"Ya, aku lupa" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa kita harus mandi, lalu sarapan. Setelah itu, kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu." Dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

Setelah melakukan semua kegiatan yang dibicarakan Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali tidur. Badannya sangat lelah dengan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan, bahkan Siwon terus menggendong Kyuhyun ala Bridel style kemanapun mereka pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun terlelap, Siwon perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempar tidur untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Karena jika ia terus berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon takut ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi seperti tadi malam.

.

#Livingroom

Dua orang namja terlihat tengah berbincang di ruang tamu. Siwon membaca koran dan namja satu lagi terlihat sedikit kesal dengan Siwon?

"Tidakkah kau sedikit berlebihan Siwon? Menguras tenaganya seharian dan membuatnya terkapar di tempat tidur. Kau tau ia tidak seperti kita, aku rasa kau mulai kehilangan pengendalian diri."

"Itu hanya terjadi saat aku dengannya, tidak dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun juga mengerti hal itu Donghae."

"Tapi kau tau ia juga butuh istirahat...hah~ "

"Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada namjachingumu itu?"

"Itu hal yang berbeda! Ia sama seperti kita, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang seorang _manusia_."

"..."

"Dan kapan terakhir kau minum? 2 hari yang lalu? Bagaimana jikan saat itu kau tidak sengaja menyerang Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya Donghae" kali ini nada Siwon terdengar serius, dan ia melanjutkan "Aku rasa kau tau itu, aku tidak pernah ingin merasakannya. Karena aku takut tidak dapat berhenti."

Donghae terdiam sejenak "Aku mengerti hal itu. Kyuhyun... ia berbeda dengan manusia lain. Ada Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang spesial, darahnya terlalu manis dan menggiurkan... tidak ada yang dapat menahannya, bahkan seorang pureblood seperti kita."

"Aku akan terus menjaganya, melindunginya. Tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun mencelakainya, itupun termasuk kau Donghae."

"Hahaha...! aku sudah punya milikku sendiri Siwon. Kau tidak usah khawatir... ah... aku rasa Kyuhyun terbangun."

"Itu karena kau datang!" Siwon segera meletakkan korannya dan segera pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hei Siwon, aku ikut!" dan Donghae pun segera menyusul Siwon.

.

#kamar Kyuhyun

"Hei Baby...ada apa?"

Siwon merasa sedikit cemas, melihat Kyuhyun terbangun dengan meneriakkan namanya, dan segera memeluknya erat. Keringat dingin mengalir di badannya, badannya bergetar, bahkan air mata sempat lolos dari ujung matanya.

"A-aku mimpi buruk...aku rasa...hiks..."

"Ssstt... uljima baby, ceritakan padaku apa mimpimu itu." Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata yang mengalir, dan menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Se-sesuatu datang...hiks... me-menghancurkan semuanya...hiks...bahkan kebun bunga yang indah itu itu menjadi berwarna merah darah hyung... mayat manusia sangat banyak...hiks..." Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, kerana tiba-tiba Siwon meletakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun, "Tidurlah baby... dan lupakan semuanya..." , dan seperti mantra, Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan tertidur.

Siwon dengan lembut membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun kembali. Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahinya. Kemudian Siwon memandang Donghae, seakan mengerti tatapan Siwon, Donghae segera meninggalakan mansion Siwon dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Siwon tau, mimpi buruk Kyuhyun itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi, melainkan sebuah penglihatan masa depan, dan ia merahasiakannya dari Kyuhyun. Siwon terus menghapus mimpi buruk Kyuhyun setiap Kyuhyun selesai menceritakannya, tujuannya agar Kyuhyun tidak selalu di hantui oleh penglihatan keji dan menyeramkan itu. Siwon ingin menjaga kepolosan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun utuh dan tidak hancur perlahan-lahan.

Kyuhyun memang manusia yang spesial, dan Siwon tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak hanya memiliki penglihatan itu. Siwon merasa beruntung Kyuhyun berada di sisinya, jika saja Kyuhyun berada di tangan yang salah, maka Kyuhyun dapat menjadi senjata terkuat dalam setiap game para _vampire_.

'Aku berjanji, akan menjagamu Kyuhyun...'

.

TBC

.

.

Hello-hello dear readers... ^^

mainhe, mianhe, author balik dengan ff baru sementara yang lain belum di update. Terus auhtor kemarin sempat hiatus karena mau UTS, dan berita buruknya, semua file ff author pada ke hapus karena komputernya sempat rusak. Jadi ff yang udah siap mau di update batal semua, dan sekarang harus nulis lagi...#curhat

jadi ff yang ini gimana? Perlukah aku lanjutin?

Please **REVIEW** sesudah baca ^^

~have a lovely day~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Love**

Main Cast: WonKyu

Other cast: Donghae (pure blood), eunhyuk (vampire), Yesung (Vampire), Ryewook (Vampire), adn other member SJ also TVXQ.

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik saya kecuali para cast dan sebelumnya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yg pernah dear readers baca. Enjoy ^^

Many typo, sorry.

* * *

Chapter.2

Kyuhyun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tidur sendiri di ranjangnya.

Dimana Siwon?

Biasanya ia selalu di samping Kyuhyun setiap bangun. Ia malihat sekitar kamarnya, gelap, dan bahkan berbeda.

Dimana ini?

Selimut yang ia gunakan biasanya berwarna putih, sekarang berwarna merah. Bahkan korden jendelanya juga berwarna merah, bukan hanya itu... tapi semua furnitur di kamar itu berwarna merah, hanya piyama Kyuhyun yang berwarna putih polos.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Jendela itu berdebu, hingga ia harus menghapusnya dengan tangannya. Pemandangan di luar hanya sebuah lahan luas yang tertutupi salju, seharusnya itu adalah taman bunga. Ini benar-benar bukan mansion Siwon

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Kyuhyun tersentak karena bel jam dinding tua yang tiba-tiba berbunyi itu. Saat ia berjalan ke arah jam itu ia melihat sebuah cermin besar di balik pintu sebuah ruangan lain, dan ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia berdiri di padang salju yang berwarna merah darah, bahkan piyama yang ia kenakan kini sudah ternodai oleh darah, dan matanya... ia memiliki mata berwarna merah darah?

Ketika ia mencoba untuk menyentuh cermin itu, cermin itu pecah membuat Kyuhyu menjadi terduduk di lantai. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di tempat lain, di padang salju merah. Semua sudah ternodai oleh darah bahkan dirinya, ketika ia hendak tegak tangannya merasakan memegang sesuatu, saat ia melihatnya... ia memegang tangan mayat. Dan banyak sekali mayat manusia di padang salju itu, mereka semua mati dengan darah bercucuran di mana-mana, Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, tapi tangannya tersa basah saat ia lihat tangannya sudah berlumuran darah dan kini wajahnya juga.

'Si-siwon...Hyu-ng...tolong...hiks...aku...' Kyuhyun menangis, dan saat itu ia melihat seseorang datang menghampirinya dari kejauhan, mata orang itu sangat merah, dan orang itu tersenyum jahat karahnya. Kyuhyun semakin takut, ia mulai mundur dari posisinya, ia hanya ingin menjauh dari orang itu, tapi mayat yang tergeletak di tanah mulai menggenggam kedua kakinya dan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun meronta saat ia melihat orang itu semakin dekat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, dan saat ia ingin melihat kembali orang itu, wajah orang itu sudah ada di depannya, menatapnya tajam dan berkata

"I Got You Kyuhyun" orang itu tersenyum menampakkan kedua taringnya dan dengan cepat mengarahkan taring itu ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Siwon Hyung!"

.

"Siwon Hyung!... Siwong hyung, bangun!...Siwon Hyung..."

Siwon mulai membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang membangunkannya dan dugaannya benar yaitu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan cemas, pasalnya Siwon susah di bangunkan dan Siwon terus membuat ekspresi serius saat tidur.

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas terhadapnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk, dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun untuk mengklaim bibir Kyuhyun tentunya.

Siwon hanya mengecupnya sekilas, dan ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun...ia telusuri setiap inci dari rambut yang sangat halus itu, oh...betapa Siwon sangat menjaga namja belahan hatinya ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" dan Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" sudah datang, jadi aku hanya berniat untuk membangunkan hyung. Aku kira hyung ada di ruang makan, tapi ternyata hyung ada di kamarku dan tertidur? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan innocent?

Siwon tersenyum, bahkan namjachingunya sangat manis dalam ekspresi apapun.

"Tidak. Semua baik-baik saja Kyu, dan pergilah, aku rasa sudah menunggumu."

"Benarkah?" Siwon hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Semua baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin itu." Siwon mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun, Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

'hah...' Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak menyangka penglihatan Kyuhyun lebih parah dari sebelumnya, dan bahkan ia terus saja tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenali wajah namja yang menyerang Kyuhyun.

Ya. Siwon memindahkan penglihatan Kyuhyun kapada dirinya, lalu menghapus penglihatan itu dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun hancur perlahan-lahan karena penglihatan itu.

Dan ? adalah vampire (bukan pureblood) dan tutor Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun keluar dari mansionnya dan untuk mendidik Kyuhyun, Siwon menggunakan homeschooling sebagai jalannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merengek (?)untuk keluar dari mansion, Kyuhyun merasa selama masih ada Siwon di sisinya maka ia tidak akan kesepian. Tapi Siwon tau, jauh di lubuk hati Kyuhyun pasti sangat ingin menikmati dunia luar.

Tapi ia melakukan ini semua demi melindungi Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tidak dapat melihat Kyuhyun terluka, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dari awal mereka bertemu.

_-Flashback-_

Malam itu bulan purnama. Biasanya pada malam itu seluruh mahkluk keluar untuk berburu, termasuk Siwon yang saat itu sedang meminum darah mangsanya secara brutal. Setelah puas, ia segera pergi meninggalakn tempat itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia rasakan ada orang ke-3 di tempat itu. Seorang manusia kerena pasti ia sedang terluka, darahnya sangat menggiurkan, Siwon tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Saat ia melihat sekitar wilayahnya ia melihat seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun sedang menangis. Apa anak kecil ini melihat semuanya?

Saat mata Siwon bertemu dengan mata polos anak kecil itu, bukannya takut tapi anak kecil itu malah menggenggam tangannya erat. Seakan anak kecil itu mengerti perasaan sedih Siwon yang bahkan Siwon tidak tau mengapa. Mata bulat coklatnya yang polos menatap dalam Siwon, seakan mencoba untuk bekomunikasi.

"Apa kau tidak takut denganku?"

Dan anak kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" anak kecil itu hanya terdiam. "Siapa namamu?" dan anak kecil itu hanya terdiam lagi. Tapi mata bundarnya masih terus menatap Siwon dalam, dan seperti sihir tatapan itu menenangkan persaan risau Siwon. Membuatnya menjadi tenang, entah mengapa ia ingin terus berada di dekat anak kecil ini. Dan pada saat itulah Siwon mulai menyadari bahwa anak kecil itu spesial.

"Namaku adalah Choi Siwon, dan kau adalah Choi Kyuhyun. Dan kau akan tinggal bersamaku selama kau hidup, tidak boleh meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi, dan mematuhi peraturan yang ada. Mengerti?"

Dan anak kecil itu tersenyum manis, dan ia mulai mengeja namanya dan juga nama Siwon.

"Cho...i...Kyu-Hyun... Cho-i Si-won..." dan ia menggenggam tangan Siwon lebih erat.

Siwon tidak peduli jika yang lainnya ataupun dunia menentangnya, hidup bersama Kyuhyun adalah keinginan terbesarnya selama ia hidup ini.

-_flasback end_

Siwon memijat pelipisnya, ia merasa semakin tua setiap harinya. Tunggu. Ia memang sudah tua bukan? Umurnya yang sekarang ini 250 tahun, dapatkah itu di bilang tua? Ia sudah berhenti menua saat umurnya 25 tahun. Tapi wajahnya tidak berubah, dan itu karena dia abadi bukan? Berarti ia akan hidup untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Bahkan umur Kyuhyun menginjak 20 tahun bulan depan. Akankah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti? Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah manusia.

Siwon merasa ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, yang jelas saat ini ia hanya perlu menikmati masa-masa indah bersama Kyuhyun dan iappun mulai mendengar nada-nada piano di mainkan. Pelajaran piano... permainan Kyuhyun selalu berasal dari perasaan hatinya, dan Siwon merasakan kegelisahan dalam nada-nada itu. Siwon memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

#Studyroom

Ruangan itu sangat luas, karena memang di desain untuk ruangan belajar. Dimana buku, alat-alat musik dan lain-lain ada di sana. Permainan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat Siwon datang.

"Mengapa kau berhenti? Lanjutkan Kyu..." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan permainannya lagi. Kali ini nada-nada itu terdengar sangat lembut dan tenang.

"Kita berduet Kyu" Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai bermain piano itu berdua, seakan nada-nada mereka saling menyapa, kedua couple itu tersenyum, menikmati permainan mereka.

hanya tersenyum, melihat pasangan di depannya ini sangat mesra. Entah sejak kapan Siwon terlihat begitu bahagia, padahal dulu Siwon sangat liar dan tidak terlalu mementingkan hidupnya dan dunia ini. Tapi semenjak Kyuhyun hadir, Siwon mulai menghargai semua itu dan sekarang ia jauh lebih terkendali. hanya berpikir, seandainya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon... apa yang akan terjadi? Ah, permainan mereka selesai.

Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

"Maaf, aku jadi mengganggu proses pembelajarannya ." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak papa Siwon-ssi, lagi pula materi yang saya ajarkan hampir habis. Kyuhyun sangat cepat menanggapi semua materi, saya rasa ia seorang jenius."

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Benar... karena ia sangat spesial."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, karena saat ini ia sangat bahagia memainkan nada-nada itu dan Siwon kembali menjadi biasanya.

.

.

Siang itu, pasangan EunHae dan YeWook datang berkunjung ke mansion Siwon. Mereka semua tidak merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun yang seorang manusia, karena mereka sudah lama berada di dekat Kyuhyun jadi mereka dapat mengendalikan semuanya.

Mansion yang sepi itu menjadi ramai, canda-tawa mengisi suara rumah itu. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, seperti keluarga yang hangat...

Kyuhyun sedang membantu Ryewook di dapur untuk memasak, sedangkan yang lain sibuk bermain game di ruang keluarga.

Vampire tidak butuh makan, hanya saja semenjak ada Kyuhyun, mereka mulai menjalani hidup seperti manusia dan mereka tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu karena Kyuhyun sudah mereka anggap bagian dari mereka.

"Maaf kami datang tiba-tiba" Ryewook memulai awal percakapan.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku dan Siwon-hyung juga tidak ada kegiatan, kami saja bingung untuk menu makan siang sebelum kalian datang, dan untung kalian datang. Aku senang melihat Siwon-hyung bahagia, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu murung dan seperti terbebani sesuatu."

"Tapi semua kembali normal kan? Selama kau ada sisinya, aku rasa Siwon tidak akan terlalu lama risau." Ryewook tersenyum.

"Aku rasa hyung benar." Dan Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyusun meja makan, mereka semua mulai untuk makan. Kegiatan itu diselingi lelucon dari pasangan EunHae, sehingga tidak terlalu canggung untuk semua. Dan setelah kegiatan makan siang mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing, sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryewook pergi ke taman mansion untuk merawat bunga-bunga.

#Taman

Taman mansion itu sangat indah, bunga warna-warni menghiasi setiap halamannya. Selain penjaga taman yang merawatnya, Kyuhyun juga sering merawatnya dan kadang Ryewook datang untuk membantunya. Bunga-bunga yang sudah mekar, sebagian di ambil untuk di taruh di dalam vas dan menghiasi setiap meja di mansion Siwon, dan awalnya Siwon menolak tapi setelah melihat tatapan puppy eyes dari Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi tidak dapat menolaknya.

Disaat Kyuhyun dan Ryewook masih sibuk dengan tanaman mereka, Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jendela kamarnya. Siwon sudah berhenti bermain dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan yang lain, jadi ia pergi untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertawa bersama Ryewook, Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia. Siwon merasa bersalah selalu mengurung Kyuhyun dalam istananya, tapi itu semua ia lakukan demi melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Mendung..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit, Ryewook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Angin dingin mulai berhembus, menandakan hujan akan segera turun.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk Kyu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

'Tapi tadi cuacanya baik-baik saja' perasaan Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak.

Lalu tiba-tiba angin lebih kencang berhembus ke arah mereka, dan angin itu seperti bukan angin normal. Semuanya berhembus, membuat aroma darah manusia Kyuhyun semakin mengguar. Siwon yang menyadari sesuatu ada yang tidak beres segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, pakai jaket ini." Siwon segera memasangkan jaket ke Kyuhyun dan memasangkan tudungnya juga. Siwon menatap Ryewook dan seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke mansion.

"Ayo Kyu, kita masuk."

"Tapi, Siwon-hyung-"

"Aku tidak papa Kyu, masuk saja duluan, aku akan segera menyusul." Dan Kyuhyun pun segera masuk tanpa membantah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Siwon melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia tahu seseorang tadi sedang mengawasi Kyuhyun. Bahkan orang itu mencoba untuk meracuni Kyuhyun dengan angin beracun yang ia hembuskan. Tapi untungnya bunga-bunga di taman itu mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat pelindung, dan karena Kyuhyun sudah menjaga mereka, bunga-bunga itu menjadi sayang terhadap Kyuhyun dan mereka akan melindungi Kyuhyun dari hawa jahat jika berada di taman.

-Bunga-bunga itu hidup seperti manusia karena mereka memiliki perasaan dan kekuatan supernatural, dan mereka semua adalah bunga-bunga abadi. Bunga-bunga itu memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat penghalang atau dinding demi melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, yaitu Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, Siwon menanamnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun jika berada di luar.-

Setelah memastikan oranng itu tidak ada, Siwon kembali masuk ke mansion.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Kyuhyun sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu. Siwon hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya cuaca buruk dan itu membawa sesuatu yang buruk."

"Apa itu?"

"Virus flu." Jawab Siwon dengan mimik serius di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa, dan Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan memandunya menemui yang lain.

Sementara itu...

#Somewhere

"Tuan, namja itu memang berada di mansion Choi."

"Apakah Choi mengawasinya?"

"Ya, bahkan teman setia Choi selalu bersamanya saat mereka berada di taman."

"Dan racun itu?"

"Tidak berhasil, sesuatu melindungi namja itu. Seperti ada penghalang yang menjaganya."

"Menarik, untuk seorang manusia, ia dapat menarik hal-hal supernatural di sekitarnya. Bahkan pikirannya tidak dapat terbaca. Benar-benar manusia yang unik. Aku rasa, aku kan bermain denganmu Choi Kyuhyun." Namja yang dipanggil tuan itu tersenyum jahat.

TBC

.

.

Hellooo...! I'm back!

Dan ini chapter.2!

Dan terimakasih untuk yang udah review dan favoritr. Dan fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari manga vampire knight dan juga twilight saga, jadi ada sedikit kesamaan :D

Selesai baca jangan lupa** REVIEW ^^**

Have alovely day dear readers! Happy new year 2013 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Love**

Main Cast: WonKyu

Other cast: Donghae (pure blood), eunhyuk (vampire), Yesung (Vampire), Ryewook (Vampire), adn other member SJ also TVXQ.

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik saya kecuali para cast dan sebelumnya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yg pernah dear readers baca. Enjoy ^^

Many typo, sorry.

* * *

Chapter.3

.

#somewhere in south – di sebuah bar

Sekumpulan orang yang merayakan keberhasilan mereka karena mereka baru saja naik pangkat dan mendapat gaji besar. Namun pesta itu harus berakhir kerena sudah larut malam.

"Pesta yang hebat, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Hey Mirane, mau kutemani pulang?"

"Tidak usah jhon, aku dapat menanganinya." Lalu gadis itupun pergi.

_Tapi ia tidak tau apa yang menantinya_

Langit yang tiba-tiba mendung itupun akhirnya hujan. Mirane memutuskan untuk berteduh di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup.

"Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya." Setelah itu dia langsung berlari menerobobs derasnya hujan. Tapi dalam pelariannya, ia merasa seperti diikuti seseorang. Ia berhenti, menoleh ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dan ia berlari lagi sampai seseorang berdiri di depannya. Memandang Mirane dengan mata yang merah, pria itu mendekatinya sambil berkata

"_Kau akan menjadi budakku, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan abadi."_

Dan dalam sekejap, pria itu sudah berdiri di belakang Mirane dan menggigit lehernya.

"AAAKKHH…" Mirane mengerang kesakitan. Setelah merasa cukup meminum darah, ia melepas gigitannya dan membiarkan tubuh Mirane jatuh ke bawah.

Nafas Mirane tersengal-sengal, badannya gemetar, ia terus berteriak kesakitan seakan badannya di hancurkan dari dalam. Otot-ototnya serasa di tarik.

Setelah itu, dia merasa sempurna. Dan matanya menjadi berwarna merah.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Dirinya baru saja bermimpi buruk. Tidur malamnya kembali terganggu. Siwon yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun langsung mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Siwon sementara tangan kini mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang lembut.

"Em…" dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kali ini apa yang menjadi bunga tidurmu Kyu?"

"Entahlah hyung, hanya perasaan yang tidak enak." Kyuhyun menggenggam salah satu tangan Siwon erat.

"Tidurlah lagi, besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kemana hyung?" Kyuhyun menjadi antusias, seakan mimpi buruknya terlupakan. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi keluar dengan Siwon –selain ke taman-.

"Rahasia. Maka dari itu, tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kecapaian Kyu." Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Sementara Siwon terus mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

'Aku rasa, membawanya keluar sesekali bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lihatlah kulitnya sangat pucat karena jarang terkena sinar matahari… hah~ apa yang kau perbuat Choi Siwon.' Batin Siwon. Tapi pikirannya terhenti saat melihat senyum indah di wajah Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, artinya mimpi buruknya sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi.

.

#Morning

Sesuai rencana, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sedang bersiap-siap. Siwon bilang bahwa perjalanan mereka akan jauh, dan mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari disana jadi Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk membawa beberapa pakaian, dan Siwon juga menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memakai baju hangat karena cuaca di sana cukup dingin.

Karena ini perjalanan pertama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit agak gugup.

Bagaimana suasana di luar sana?

Dapatkah aku beradaptasi?

Apakah di luar sana sangat bahaya?

Atau…

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang merasa kegelisahan Kyuhyun, datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah Baby, buang jauh pikiran tidak baik itu." Tangan kanan Siwon menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun, untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Setelah merasa tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon, memutar badannya dan kini mata mereka saling menatap, dalam… dan kedua bibir mereka akhirnya saling menyatu. Meresapi rasa manis, rasa hangat, rasa sayang, rasa percaya, dan rasa cinta yang saling mendalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah melepas bibir mereka, Dan Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil Kyu." Siwon tersenyum dan pergi.

Blam…

Setelah pintu ditutup, Kyuhyun dengan segera mempersiapkan semuanya.

'Hah~ aku yakin perjalanan ini akan menyenangkan'

.

#Ontheway

Mobil AudiR8 milik Siwon membawa kedua namja di dalamnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya memandang kagum pada pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Awalnya mereka melewati ramainya kota Seoul, dan sekarang mereka sudah melewati hutan di perbukitan, jalan ini cukup sepi, hanya ada 1 atau 2 kendaraan yang melewatinya (jalannya di aspal), dan karena mereka berangkat pagi jadi pemandangan di setiap jalan terlihat dengan jelas. Kadang Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri, kadang tertawa, dan juga terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu sehingga membuat Siwon tertawa keras dalam hati 'Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan pesonamu.'

Mungkin membawa Kyuhyun keluar adalah ide yang bagus, melihat Kyuhyun dapat tertawa adalah hal yang membahagiakan.

Tapi, Donghae sempat menentang ide itu.

.

_Flashback_

"Kau gila Choi Siwon! Bagaimana jika kalian di serang dalam perjalanan?"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja Hae"

"Setidaknya bawalah aku atau salah satu pengawalmu, aku tau kau tidak ingin diganggu, tapi pikirkanlah keselamatan Kyuhyun. Biarpun kau seorang pureblood yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat, tapi jika kalian di serang dengan banyak, mungkin tidak ada kesempatan! Apalagi setelah penglihatan Kyuhyun (mimpi buruk Kyuhyun), aku rasa kita haru was-was."

"Hae, jika aku tidak percaya dapat menjaga Kyuhyun, mungkin aku tidak akan membawanya pergi. Percayalah, perjalanan ini akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat senang mendengar hal itu."

"Hah~ baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Dan… aku tidak percaya kau membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat kakek tua itu. -_-"

"Aku yakin, ia akan menyayangi Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana kau yakin akan hal itu? Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu."

"Oh ayolah, kakek tua itu tidak sejahat yang kau kira." Jawab Siwon sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Cih…"

_Flashback end_

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sangat menikmai perjalanannya, melihat senyuman Kyuhyun membuat Siwon sangat tenang. Tapi… ' dapatkah aku menjaga senyuman itu?'

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu, perjalanan ini memang sangat jauh. Kyuhyun kini sudah terlelap dengan kepala menyandar di jendela. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, dan ia meletakkan bantal kecil di leher Kyuhyun agar lehernya tidak sakit, tentu saja Siwon sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Saat ini pasangan Wonkyu sudah tiba di depan di sebuah mansion yang cukup besar, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah istana yang sangat megah. Area itu sangat luas, hutan mengelilingi area istana dan di akhiri dengan pagar tinggi untuk menjaganya.

Kyuhyun masih terlelap, wajah tidurnya yang damai membuat siwon tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa pelayan mambawa barangnya, Siwon menggendong badan kyuhyun dengan bridal style.

Saat masuk kedalam istana itu, Siwon sudah di sambut dengan puluhan pelayan yang menunduk patuh. Dan seperti berada di surga, kerena dalam istana itu sangat megah, semuanya bersinar bersih. Lampu megah berada di ruangan awal itu,dan beberapa meter di depannya sudah di sambut dengan tangga di alasi karpet merah untuk menuju ke lantai atas.

"Dimana kakek?" Siwon bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu, Tuan muda." Jawab pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Bilang padanya aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamar dulu, baru aku akan menemuinya."

"Baik Tuan muda."

Dan Siwon pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur, Siwon beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bangun sama sekali. 'mungkin ia terlalu lelah' batin Siwon.

#Living room

Seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa megah dengan sebauh buku tebal di tangannya, dan secangkir kopi untuk menemaninya. Namja paruh baya itu bahkan tidak memerlukan sebuah kacamat untuk membaca karena penglihatannya masih bagus… atau karena ia seorang vampire?

TOK…TOK….

"Tuan besar, Tuan muda Siwon sudah datang."

"Suruh ia masuk"

"Baik tuan besar."

Dan saat itu pula pintu terbuka dan menampilakan sosok Siwon yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja putih, celena hitam, sepatu kulit jitam, dan sebuah dasi merah.

"Ah…Siwon, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Duduk."

Dan Siwon pun duduk dihadapan namja paruh baya itu.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya, seperti yang kakek sarankan. Aku dan Kyuhyun berlibur ke sini. Tapi keinginanmu untuk bertemunya sekarang harus di tunda karena ia sedang tidur dan kita harus menunggunya sampai makan malam tiba."

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum, antara mengejek, dan jahat?

"Aku mengerti, aku rasa perjalanan kalian memang cukup jauh. Dan aku rasa sekarang aku harus mulai membiasakan kehidupanku seperti manuasia bukan? Seperti makan malam."

Siwon juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini keinginanmu kakek? Membuatnya dating kesini berarti kakek juga harus menjalani kehidupan manusia sepertinya."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, kau boleh keluar."

"Kakek… Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik. Aku harap kau juga bias memperlakukannya dengan baik."

"Tenang Siwon, kau tidak harus mengingatkanku." Dan namja paruh baya itu kembali meminum kopinya, atau lebih tepatnya kopi yang di campur dengan darah manusia.

Siwonpun keluar dari kamarnya, dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Sesampai di kamar, ia segera bergabung dengan Kyuhyun untuk tidur. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, rambutanya dan perlahan menuju bibirnya. Mengecupnya singkat dan menyusul Kyuhyun kea lam mimpi.

Bukankah vampire tidak butuh tidur? Tapi malam itu entah mengapa ketika ia berada di dekat Kyuhyun, ia bisa tertidur. Mungkin ia juga cukup lelah dengan perjalanan yang di tempuh.

_Tenanglah Donghae, kakekku akan menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti kau menyayangi Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

TBC

Helloooo… ^^

Maaf untuk waktu update yg cukup lama karena sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Mungkin untuk kedepan akan seperti ini lagi karena masih cari waktu kosong.

Masih perlu aku lanjut? Mau ngasih kritik and saran?

Tolong 'Review' dan terimakasih atas **Follow, Favorite and Review**nya…

Have a lovely day readers!

-Pikusparkyu


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Love**

Main Cast: WonKyu

Other cast: Donghae (pure blood), eunhyuk (vampire), Yesung (Vampire), Ryewook (Vampire), adn other member SJ also TVXQ.

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik saya kecuali para cast dan sebelumnya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yg pernah dear readers baca. Enjoy ^^

Many typo, sorry.

* * *

Chapter. 4 – memories

Sang Rembulan telah menampakkan cahayanya. Hari sudah gelap, namun cahayanyalah yang menyinari kegelapan itu. Pertanda sudah malam.

#Mansion

Terdapat sebuah kamar yang cukup luas di mansion itu.

Kamar itu sangat mewah namun cukup klasik, seakan kita kembali ke masa zaman Victoria Inggris. Khorden putih yang menutupi jendela kamar yang terbuka mengalun dengan indah karena tertiup angin. Kamar itu gelap, tapi cukup terang karena ada cahaya rembulan yang menyinarinya.

Sunyi

Tenang

Nyaman

Hangat

Semua perasaan itu mendominasi kedua insan yang tengah tertidur.

Seorang namja yang lebih besar mendekap seorang namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Tidur memeluk orang yang sangat ia sayangi, Membuat perasaan kedua namja itu aman karena mereka bersama. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, merasakan deru nafas teratur, dan merasakan detak jantung yang membutanya yakin bahwa namja dalam dekapannya itu 'hidup'.

Namja itu –Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Bangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman walaupun aktivitas tidur itu sendiri tidak ada pengaruh baginya, tapi entah mengapa konsep itu tidak berlaku pada malam itu.

Siwon memandangi sosok yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun tidur dengan sangat tenang seperti bayi, Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun tertidur seakan ia bermain dengan senang di dunia mimpinya. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun seperti ini, karena kadang-kadang setiap malam, sebuah bunga tidur ataupun penglihatan akan menghampirinya dan membuatnya terjaga hingga berjam-jam.

Siwon mengelus surai coklat keemasan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, lalu beralih ke pipi chubbynya yang sangat mulus. _Apa yang aku lakukan hingga kau menjatuhkan salah satu malaikatmu kepadaku Tuhan?_ Kalimat Itulah yang selalu di benak Siwon.

Kali ini tangan Siwon beralih mengelus bibir plump milik Kyuhyun yang sangat kissable itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan pelan dan singkat.

Siwon dengan sangat berat hati harus membangunkan Kyuhyun, walaupun dirinya masih ingin melihat belahan jiwanya itu tertidur dengan tenang. Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengan kakeknya.

Siwon meyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya, mencium kedua matanya lalu beralih ke pipi chubbynya.

"Hey baby, bangun chagi."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat, tapi ia segera membuka matanya perlahan seakan ia memang akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya perlahan, mengumpulakan seluruh jiwanya yang masih bermain di alam mimpi.

Pandangannya masih kabur, tapi ia sangat tau wajah siapa yang berada di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat hal itu segera membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke arah pipinya dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Selamat malam Siwon-hyung " Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Selamat malam Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, begitu juga Kyuhyun dengan dibantu Siwon karena masih dalam masa trans sehingga masih agak pusing.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, bermanja-manja dengan tubuhnya seperti kucing yang bermanja-manja dengan pemiliknya.

"Kita harus mandi babykyu, sebentar lagi jam makan malam, dan kakekku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kakek?! Be-benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Hahaha, tidak menyukai? Kyuhyun sangat aneh, seharusnya kau cemas akan keselamatanmu berhubung kau bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpin keluarga 'CHOI'."

"Tapi, bukankah Siwon-hyung juga pemimpin keluarga Choi?"

"Aku belum menjadi pemimpin, Kyu. Aku hanya seorang penerus."

Karena tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini lebih jauh, Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala Bridal style dan membanya ke kamar mandi.

"Hyu-hyung! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa mandi sendiri."

"Tidak untuk kali ini. Aku ingin mandi berdua."

"Ta-tapi hyung, sebentar lagi jam makan malam..."

"Tenang babykyu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang lain denganmu. Khusus hanya aktivitas mandi saja."

Siwon mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas wastafel.

"Tapi sebelum mandi, aku ingin menciummu dulu." Tanpa sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Siwon sudah menerkam bibir Kyuhyun.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama...

.

#Bathroom

Saat ini Kyuhyun berada di dalam bathtub yang dipenuhi dengan gelembung busa, sementara Siwon duduk di pinggiran bathtub sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan spons mandi. Kulit Kyuhyun sangat mulus dan lembut, membuat Siwon sangat berhati-hati mengusapnya takut tergores sedikit saja.

Dapatkah kalian membayangkan baby kita ini? Rambut bagian bawah Kyuhyun basah karena terkena air, ia duduk di dalam bathtub sambil bermain busa yang menutupi badannya hingga batas bahu. Kakinya sedikit ia tekuk ke arah dada. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus itu kontra dengan warna busa sabun dalam bathtub, beberapa tetesan air kecil jatuh dari helaian rambutnya yang basah itu.

Siwon sudah menyelesaikan mandinya terlebih dahulu baru mengurusi babynya.

.

Setelah selesai, Siwon membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk tebal dan lembut, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terlihat imut. _Bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon dapat menahan pemandangan di depannya ini?_

Siwon memilihkan baju untuk Kyuhyun, yaitu sebuah kemeja putih panjang ditamabah dasi merah dan celana jeans hitam. Simple, namun elegant dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

#Dining room

Seorang pemimpin keluarga CHOI sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung di sebuah meja makan yang cukup panjang. Menu makanan yang cukup banyak sudah berada di atas meja. Lilin-lilin penhias sudah di hidupkan. Semua sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu sang tamu 'Istimewa' untuk datang.

Dan pada saat itulah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu memasuki Dining room.

.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun berpikir kakek Siwon adalah orang yang dingin. Tapi ia salah...

Saat ia tiba, Tuan Choi tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya duduk. Mulai membicarakan hal yang ringan seperti hobi Kyuhyun, dan pelajaran yang Kyuhyun sukai. Semua berjalan lancar, dan posisi mereka duduk yaitu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk berhadapan, dan Tuan Choi berada di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun dan sebelah kanan Siwon.

Tanpa terasa, makan malam itu telah selesai. Tapi Tuan Choi ingin berbicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

#Library

Mansion itu memiliki ruangan sendiri untuk perpustakaan, Dan semua koleksi buku di sana adalah buku-buku tua, tapi masih sangat terawat.

Kyuhyun memandang takjub ruangan itu. Ruangan itu luas dan tinggi. Dinding-dinding di tutupi oleh rak-rak buku hingga bertingkat.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Kyuhyun, bahwa kau suka membaca terutama sejarah. Sama seperti diriku yang suka mengoleksi buku-buku sejarah." Tuan Choi duduk di salah satu sofa panjang.

Ruangan itu memiliki nbanyak kaca karena tidak ada cahaya di sana. Jadi hanya cahaya matahari dan rembulanlah yang menerangi. Dan untuk membaca, di meja depan sofa tersedia lilin yang di letakkan di penyangga denga cukup banyak sehingga untuk membaca cukup terang.

"Tuan Choi, koleksi bukumu sangat banyak."

Tuan Choi hanya tersenyum, dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Bukankah, kau ingi tau tentang sejarah para vampire?"

Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Choi cukup lama. "Bukankah itu hal rahasia? Manusia tidak boleh mengetahui kehidupan para vampire."

"Bukankah kau sudah? Kau sudah terlibat cukup dalam di kehidupan vampire, Kyuhyun."

Tuan Choi membuka buku tebal yang ia ambil tadi.

"Jika pemimpin keluarga Choi mengizinkan, maka kenapa tidak?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan entah mengapa ia merasa cukup tertarik dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku rasa malam ini waktu tidurmu akan sedikit mundur dari biasanya. Dan tolong panggil aku kakek, seperti Siwon memanggilku."

.

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya sebuah suara seseorang yang mengisinya. cookies dan teh hangat sudah tersedia di meja.

Kyuhyun mebolak-balik halaman buku yang diberika tuan Choi sambil mendengar apa yang tuan Choi bicarakan.

_Flashback_

Darah vampire murni hanya dimiliki oleh 5 keluarga. Yaitu

_**KO**_

_**KIM**_

_**PARK**_

_**LEE**_

_**CHOI**_

Anggota keluarga sangat menghormati satu sama lain, hingga pada suatu saat diciptakanlah 'penegak hukum para vampire' dan juga para 'pemburu vampire'.

Saat itu kekacauan terjadi, perang antara vampire darah murni dan pera pemburu yang ingin merebut kekuasaan.

Banyak yang menjadi korban hingga manusia juga. Namun, 'Seseorang' meyakini mereka untuk menghentika semuanya, Pada akhirnya mereka berdamai karena perang tidak kunjung usai. Tapi masih banyak yang menentang akan hal itu, terutama dari para pemburu. Mereka tentu tidak terima jika harus bekerja sama dengan para vampire.

Tapi perjanjian itu tetap dibuat. Berbagai persyaratan juga mengikuti seperti para vampire dilarang menyakiti manusia dan para pemburu akan menyediakan darah segar bagi para vampire murni.

Tentu saja peraturan itu tidak akan berjalan langsung. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar peraturan baru itu dilaksanakan.

Dan pada suatu saat, salah satu keluarga vampire murni melakukan pengkhianatan.

Penerus dari keluarga Ko membuat pasukan vampire baru secara diam-diam. Ia secara brutal mengubah manusia menjadi vampire. Dan pada saat itulah beberapa kelas vampire tercipta.

Kelas A, untuk para vampire yang nyaris sempurna (bangsawan).

Kelas B, Untuk vampire biasa

Kelas C, untuk vampire setengah manusia.

Vampire darah murni dapat mengubah manusia menjadi vampire kelas B, sementara kelas A dapat mengubah manusia menjadi vampire kelas C.

Karena kekacauan yang diciptakan keluarga Ko, perang kembali terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Perang ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya, hingga para penegak hukum vampire juga ikut turun tangan. Tempat perang mereka kini menjadi neraka, awalnya tanaman hijau menghiasi tempat itu kini menjadi banyak kobaran api menghiasinya.

Keluarga vampire murni juga ikut terlibat, tapi hanya keluarga 'itu' yang tetap menuntut kedamaian, hingga mereka harus bekerja keras untuk menghentikan pertarungan itu.

Keluaraga 'itu' menciptakan sebuah pistol dan pedang yang dapat membunuh dan melukai vampire (Tergantung kelasnya). Mereka melukai pemimpin dari masing-masing kelompok.

Semua terdiam, kedua ketua kelompok mereka sudah tumbang membuat mereka mengehentikan aktivitasnya. Tiba-tiba semuanya tertunduk pada keluarga 'itu' kecuali para penegak hukum.

"Dengar! Perkelahian ini tidak akan menghasilkan apapun! Tidak bisakah kalian berdamai? Jika semua mati, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya? Yang aku inginkan adalah kalian tetap mengikuti persyaratan yang telah dibuat dan itu hukuman untuk kalian yang melanggar peraturan!"

.

Semenjak saat itu keluarga yang menjadi pendamai, memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas kedua kelompok. Semua tetap mengikuti persyaratan yang di buat, hingga sekarang.

_Flashback end_

Kyuhyun berhenti membalikkan lembaran buku itu...

"Kakek bilang keluarga vampire murni hanya 5. Tapi kenapa di buku ini disebutkan ada 6? Apakah ia 'keluarga' yang menciptakan perdamaian itu?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Merekalah yang menciptakan perdamaian itu. Tapi nama mereka dicoret karena mereka semua musnah dalam pembantaian."

"Pembantaian? Mereka semua di bunuh?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk, "Mereka tidak memilik penerus. Diduga semua anggota keluarga mereka telah mati."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sekarang ia mengetahui sejarah para vampire, bukankah ia mendapat informasi baru?

"Kakek, siapa nama keluarga itu?"

Tuan Choi terdiam sejenak, ia menghela nafas dan berkata "**CHO**. Keluarga itu bernama CHO."

DEG

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak asing dengan nama keluarga itu, sementara tuan Choi memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Kakek, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya Kyuhyun tidur." Siwon sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tuan Choi hanya mengangguk. Sementara Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Selamat malam kakek." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

Setelah pasangan Wonkyu itu pergi, Tuan Choi masih terus berpikir tentang musnahnya keluarga CHO.

'_Mata Kyuhyun, coklat terang keemasan. Seperti dia...'_

.

#Wonkyu bedroom

Kyuhyun kini sudah tertidur, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untukknya tertidur karena ia sudah kelelahan.

Sementara Siwon?

Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, senang, dan marah? Semuanya tercampur hingga membuat Siwon merasa tidak enak.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun, mencium bibirnya diselingi isapan lalu beralih mencium dahi Kyuhyun cukup lama.

Sepetinya Kyuhyun akan bermimpi buruk malam ini, dan Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak tidur sama sekali.

.

TBC

Hollaaa!

I'm back! Maaf waktu updatenya lama. Karena author sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah yang bertambah padat tiap harinya.

Author bener-bener ga dapat feel waktu nulis jadi maaf klo jelek. terimakasih untuk **Review,favorite **and **fllow**nya. dan maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita tapi sungguh, author benar-benar tidak sengaja, dan author tidak tau.

Mohon reviewnya dear readers! Saranghae

Dan selamat menonton Music Bank! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody Love**

Main Cast: WonKyu

Other cast: Donghae (pure blood), eunhyuk (vampire), Yesung (Vampire), Ryewook (Vampire), adn other member SJ also TVXQ.

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik saya kecuali para cast dan sebelumnya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yg pernah dear readers baca. Enjoy ^^

Many typo, sorry.

Chapter. 5 - dream

* * *

_Kyuhyun terbangun di sebuah kamar yang ia tidak kenal, mengenakan piyama putih, dan seluruh ruangan itu sangat gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya dari luar yang menyinarinya._

_Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, ia hanya dapat mengetahui bahwa ia di sebuah kamar dengan piyama putih yang ia kenakan._

_Kyuhyun meraba samping tempat tidur king-sized itu dengan pelan untuk mencari sebuah lampu meja, minimal ada cahaya agar ia dapat melihat. Namun, pada saat ia ingin menggapai tempat lebih jauh, kakinya tidap dapat bergerak, lebih tepatnya seperti di tahan oleh sesuatu. Saat ia merabanya baru ia sadari bahwa kedua kakinya dirantai._

_Kyuhyun mencoba melepasnya, mencari dimana rantai itu diikat._

_Cemas._

_Kyuhyun sangat cemas saat ini, tidak dapat ia pungkiri hal itu._

_Takut._

_Tentu saja ia takut jika terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenal dengan kaki yang dirantai dan gelap._

_Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyingkir tapi tidak terlalu jauh karena rantai kakinya. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah tempat sosok itu, walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat tapi dapat ia rasakan orang itu menatapnya._

_"Si-siapa kau?"_

_Sosok itu hanya diam._

_"Ap-apa maumu?! Lepaskan rantai ini, biarkan aku pergi!"_

_Sama, sosok itu hanya diam._

_Kyuhyun mulai merasa takut, ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukan sosok di depannya saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mata jatuh dari matanya yang indah._

_Dan sosok itu membelai pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar, tapi sosok itu terus mencoba membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menyerah, tapi dalam hati ia terus memanggil nama 'Siwon' untuk menyelamatkannya._

_Sosok itu, menghapus air mata Kyuhyun._

_"Uljima... Kyuhyun"_

_Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Darimana orang ini tau namanya?_

_"Si-siapa kau? Mengapa kau mengetahui namaku?"_

_"Aku bukan orang jahat yang ingin melukaimu. Justru aku melindungimu, dari kejamnya dunia mimpi, Kyuhyun."_

_"Dunia mimpi? Jadi-"_

_"Ya, ini bukan dunia nyata. Jika aku tidak segera menyelamatkanmu, mungkin 'mereka' akan mengambilmu."_

_"Mereka? Siapa mereka?"_

_"Pemakan jiwa yang tersesat dalam mimpi."_

_Kyhuhyun diam sesaat, apa ia harus berterimakasih pada orang ini? Tapi mengapa ia dirantai?_

_"Rantai... mengapa kakiku dirantai?"_

_"Itu karena kau harus menyaksikan semua mimpimu hingga selesai. Dan tugasku sekarang sudah selesai, aku-" "AAAKKHH!"_

_Belum sempat selesai berbicara, orang itu langsung berteriak. Dan sebuah cairan mendarat di pipi Kyuhyu. Kyuhyun meraih pipinya, menyentuh cairan itu dengan jarinya dan mencoba untuk menghirup baunya._

_Darah..._

_Orang tadi, apakah ia dibunuh?_

_"Hello, my sweet Kyuhyunie. It's been a while."_

_"Siapa kau?!"_

_"Aku adalah Kau, Kyuhyunie. Kita adalah satu. Dan aku adalah dirimu di masa depan."_

_"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"_

_Sosok itu menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Ah...Kyuhyun. aku sangat beruntung menjadi kembaranmu. Tidak kusangka kau akan tercipta menjadi makhluk yang indah."_

_"Men-menjauh dariku!" Kyuhyun mendorong sosok itu, namun ia kalah kuat darinya. Dan sekarang sosok itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat._

_"sudah kubilang, kau dan aku adalah satu. Jadi kau tidak dapat lari dariku Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku rasakn manisnya darahmu?"_

_"AP-!" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, taring itu sudah mencabik lehernya._

_"Akh..."_

_Kyuhyun dapat merasakan darahnya terhisap, perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuhnya, suara hisapan yang vampire itu ciptakan. Genggaman Kyuhyun terhadap seprei tempat tidur pun melemah. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, ia merasa sakit dan pegal dilehernya. Pandangannya mengabur, semuanya beputar hingga akhirnya ia pingsan. Namun, saat ia belum sepenuhnya pingsan ia mendengar_

_"Suatu saat, kau akan menjadi diriku Kyuhyun. Selamat tidur" dan sosok itu mencium dahi Kyuhyun cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun pingsan sepenuhnya._

.

Siwon tersentak bangun. Mimpi Kyuhyun merupakan suatu pertanda, bukan penglihatan. Mimpi dan penglihatan sangatlah beda, karena Siwon dapat mengambil atau menghapus semua penglihatan Kyuhyun tapi tidak mimpinya. Jika Siwon terus mengambil mimpi yang dialami Kyuhyun maka Kyuhyun akan 'Kosong'.

Tidak... Siwon tidak dapat membiarkan hal pada mimpi itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin kehangatan seorang manusia pada diri Kyuhyun hilang. Lagi-lagi Siwon tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

"Sepertinya Siwon-hyung sedang banyak pikiran, kita sebaiknya pergi 'Sam'. Sssttt... jangan berisik! " bisik Kyuhyun.

Whoof!

"SSSStttt...! aku bilang apa? Jangan berisik!"

Whoof!

"Sam, kau tidak dengar ya? Aku bilang jangan berisik! Jangan menggonggong Sam..."

Whoof!

"Samm!"

"Sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil Kyuhyunie, biarpun Kyu tidak berisik, aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu."

"Ahh... Siwon-hyung. Maaf aku dan Sam mengganggu, aku rasa kami akan pergi. Bye." Tapi, saat Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Tidak secepat itu Kyuhyunie, you should give me my morning kiss"

"AH! Ya... aku lupa."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dengan malu-malu, dan

CUP~

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Siwon dan Siwon segera memeluknya.

"Hai Sam... terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun pagi ini."

Whoof!

"Siwon-hyung, aku masih ingin bermain dengan Sam."

"Arraseo, tapi jangan terlalu lelah ne? Karena kita masih akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana hyung?"

"Rahasia." Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mem-pout kan bibirnya dan pergi keluar kamar bersama Sam.

Siwon hanya dapat tersenyum melihat babynya pergi, tapi kemudian pandangannya berbah sayu.

.

Sam? Sam adalah seorang anjing milik keluarga Choi. Sam dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti magnet saat pertama kali bertemu. Mereka sudah jatuh cinta 1 sama lain saat bertatapan, hanya sebagai status manusia menyukai peliharaanya.

.

_Flashback_

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai kegiatan baru. Sama seperti seorang Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tapi sang pasangan Choi Siwon belum terbangun (masih menjalani mimpi Kyuhyun). Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jendela, 'Cuaca yang sangat cerah'.

Sebelum Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, ia mencium pipi Siwon sekilas lalu segera masuk dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun masih melihat Siwon terlelap dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke bawah sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kyuhyun." Ternyata salah satu maid sudah menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya ke meja makan.

#Diningroom

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun."

Diruang makan itu, Tuan Choi sedang membaca korannya sambil menyesap Kopi hangatnya.

"Selamat pagi kakek." Dan Kyuhyun mencium pipi sebelah kiri Tuan Choi.

Mengapa demikian?

Tuan Choi berkata bahwa ia menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai cucunya, bukan menantunya. Jadi, ia ingin Kyuhyun menganggap Tuan Choi sebagai ayahnya dan berlakua sebagai mana seorang anak perempuan berlaku kepada ayahnya di pagi hari. Entahlah apa yang Tuan Choi pikirkan saat ia meminta hal itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Dimana Siwon?"

"Tidurku sangat memuaskan kakek, sementara Siwon hyung masih tertidur. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, jadi kubiarkan saja."

Tuan Choi hanya tersenyum. Kemudian salah satu maid menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeberikan daftar menu makanan untuk sarapan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menganggap ini seperti di sebuah restoran.

"Ah,ya. Terima kasih."

Saat Kyuhyun melihat daftar menu itu, oh... ia ingin memakan semuanya. Pasalnya, semua makanan yang ada di menu itu adalah favoritnya, Kyuhyun jadi bingung pilih yanga mana.

"Aku rasa, aku hanya menginginkan waffle dan capucino."

"Baik Tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Dan tidak sampai 5 menit pesanan itu datang.

"Kakek, bolehkah aku pergi ke taman? Hanya sebentar."

"Ah, tentu saja Kyuhyun. Hanya saja jangan terlalu jauh atau kau akan tersesat."

"Ne."

.

#Taman

Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri sekitar taman yang sangat indah itu. Ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mamandang semua keindahan itu.

Dan pada saat itulah Kyuhyun melihat seekor anjing raksasa yang sedang tertidur.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia tidak berani bergerak karena takut akan membangunkan anjing mengerikan itu yang akan memakan tubuhnya hidup-hidup (pikiran Kyuhyun).

Namun, saat Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, ia tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting hingga menimbulkan suara. Dan anjing itupun terbangun.

Kyuhyun dan anjing itu saling menatap, sebenarnya anjing itu tidak terlalu mengerikan karena anjing itu terlihat berbulu coklat dan bersih, hanya karena ukurannya yang besar saja.

Anjing itu langsung berlalari ke arah Kyuhyun, namun terkejut namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena sekarang keduanya sudah berada di tanah dengan anjing itu menindih Kyuhyun dan terus menjilati sekitar lehernya dan mukanya.

"Yah! Berhenti! Kau membuatku geli...hihihi, tolong berhenti! Yah."

Anjing itu tidak bernhenti, ia bahkan terlihat sangat senang melakukannya, Kyuhyun kemudian mentap anijng itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan pada saat itulah mereka menciptakan sebuah ikatan antara pemilik dan peliharaan.

"Sam... jadi ini namamu?" saat Kyuhyun menyentuh sebuah kalung anjing dilehernya.

Whoof!

_Flashback end_

.

Siwon menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Selamat pagi kakek."

"Selamat pagi Siwon, cukup siang untukmu terbangun, apakah sampai seburuk itu?"

"Benar-benar buruk kakek. Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun pergi ke taman lagi, ia masih belum puas bermain."

"Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Dan Siwon, tantemu akan datang ke rumah hari ini, dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Apa! Kenapa kakek tidak memeritahukan hal ini lebih cepat?"

"Maaf, kakek lupa. Aku rasa kau harus segera menyembunyikan Kyuhyun sebelum jiwa posesivenya keluar."

Dan pada saat itu pula, suara bel terdengar di pintu utama.

"Kakek, Siwon, aku datang!"

Seorang wanita muda memasuki mansion itu.

'Mati aku' batin Siwon.

"Siwon! Kudengar kau membawa kekaasihmu kesini. Mana Kyuhyun? Dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu denganya!" wanita itu terdengar sangat antusias.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya."

"Jangan berbohong, aku dapat merasakan kehadirannya...ah! pasti di taman."

"Hah!" belum sempat Siwon mengehentikan tantenya, tantenya itu sudah melesat entah kemana.

.

#taman

Bagaimana jika kita menyebut wanita itu dengan auntie? Karena kita belum mengetahui namanya.

Wanita itu terus menyusuri taman hinigga ia melihat sebuah penampakan di bawah pohon, dan ia segera menghampirinya.

'AAHHH...' batin wanita itu, karena ia tidak dapat menahan perasaan senangnya saat meiihat kepolosan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun saat tidur di atas badan Sam. Cahaya matahari yang cukup terang menyinari tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya bersinar. Mulut kyuhyun terbuka sedikit untuk bernafas dan posisi tubuhnya yanng sedikit meringkuk seperti bayi yang jika kita memeluknya pasti sangat nyaman dan rambutnya yang terlihat sangat halus dan lembut.

Wanita itu segera mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. 'Kyaaa! Halusnya!' batin wanita itu.

"Siwon, bolehkah aku memilikkinya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Siwon yang entah kapan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin memilikinya. Ia sangat lucu seperti boneka. Benarkah kau menemukannya? Kenapa tuhan membuang malaikat seindah? Uukkkhhh... aku tidak dapat menahan gairah ini."

"Yah! Auntie, jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada Kyuhyun aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Minimal biarkan aku mencium bibirnya ne?" auntie sudah mendekati bibir Kyuhyun tapi langsung di blok oleh tangan Siwon.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya!"

"Isshh kau pelit sekali Siwon!"

Karena keributna itu Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Ah! Bayi itu bangun!" Auntie sangat antusias melihatnya.

Kyuhyun terbangun seperti anak kecil, menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya pelan, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang orang yang ada di depannya.

Dengan segera, auntie manangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan berkata "Aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa trans masih belum mengerti ucapannya, tapi saat ia memproses apa yang terjadi, ia segera membulatkan matanya. "Hah?"

.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyunie! *Chup* rasanya seperti bertemu dengan seorang malaikat *Chup* aku ingin memilikimu *Chup* Bolehkan? *Chup* dan namaku Sooyoung *Chup* kau boleh memanggilku auntie Soo *Chup*"

Sooyoung tidak henti-hentinya mencium seluruh wajah Kyuhyun, dari bibir, pipi, rambut, dahi, tapi hanya bibir yang tidak boleh ia sentuh karena Siwon melarangnya.

"Ah..Aunti..e..to-tolong...hen-hentikan...jebal..."

Kyuhyun yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah karena perbuatan Sooyoung.

Siwon segera memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sooyoung dan mmebawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Auntie, jika tujuanmu datang hanya untuk menggoda Babykyu, maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Ah...arra-arra.." SooYoung mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu sementara Siwon mengikuti.

Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Siwon dan Sooyoung duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan ditemani secangkir teh berada di meja kecil. Smenetara Kyuhyun masih sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Sam, atau bermain kuda-kudaan? Seperti anak kecil.

Sooyoung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, namun senyumnya menghilang saat Siwon angkat bicara

"Aku yakin tujuan auntie kesini pasti sangatlah penting, jadi cepat katakan." Tanya Siwon dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun merupakan hal yang penting!"

"Auntie, cukup." Wajah Sooyoung berubah menjadi serius juga.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, 'kawanan' itu sudah mulai menyerang daerah di Alaska. Dan penyeranngan itu akan terus berlanjut hingga meluas ke beberapa daerah. 'Dewan' sudah memutuskan bahwa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan para pureblood di sini, juga dengan beberapa anggota pureblood lainnya. Namun para 'Hunter' berkata lain. Mereka dengan sepenuhnya menyalahkan para Vampire atas kejadian ini. Jika masalah ini terus berlanjut maka 'perang darah' seperti dulu akan terjadi. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu Siwon."

Siwon diam, ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur dengan beralaskan Sam di bawah pohon. Siwon tersenyum sebentar, lalu menatap Sooyoung lagi.

"Aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Terlebih jika aku menitipkannya dengan kakek, aku rasa hal itu tidak akan berhasil, mengingat tempat ini sudah diketahui oleh musuh 'sebelumnya'. Maksud auntie dengan kita harus melakukan sesuatu adalah kita harus melihatnya sendiri bukan? Melibatkan diri kita sedalam-dalamnya dengan urusan perdamaian."

"Kau tau hal itu, bahwa kita dan keluarga **CHO** terikat. Lagipula, posisi kita saat ini menguntungkan karena jika ada yang melakukan pengkhianatan, kita akan dicoret dari nama tersangka."

Sooyoung tersenyum lebar, sementara Siwon hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Kemudian Sooyoung melanjutkan lagi.

"Sekarang masalah Kyuhyun, aku rasa anak itu akan menerima hal ini dengan baik. Bagaimana jika kau memasukkannya ke Asrama itu Siwon? Aku yakin disana dia akan aman."

"Ck, tinggal bersama para hunter? Sama saja meletakkannya di kandang harimau. Bagaimana jika mereka menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai ancaman?"

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi Siwon. Mengingat siapa dirinya sesungguhnya... Kyuhyun itu...spesial. percayalah itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Baiklah, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya."

"Kau boleh bunuh aku jika hal itu terjadi Siwon sayang...aku rasa aku akan menghampiri Kyuhyun."

"Wha-" bahkan sebelum Siwon selesai berbicara, Sooyoung sudah lenyap. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

Angin terus berhembus masuk kedalam kamar itu, membuat tirai jendela juga berayun mengikuti semilir angin.

Setelah kejadian siang itu, kini kedua pasangan WonKyu sudah berada di atas kasur mereka. Masnion itu sangat sepi. Siang tadi, kakek Choi pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus suatu hal. Jadi hanya tinggal para pelayan dan mereka berdua.

'MMmmpphhh...' desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun penuh nafsu. Menyulum, menghisap, atau melakukan hal lainnya untuk mengatakan bahwa bibir itu ini hanya miliknya.

Nafa Kyuhyun mulai memutus, ia kehabisan oksigen sementara Siwon masih tetap tidak melepas bibirnya.

"Hu..hyu...hyung!" akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya, tapi Siwon masih tidak bergeming. Badan Kyuhyun mulai melemas, genggaman tangannya di baju Siwon mulai melonggar. Dengan keras Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hatinya memanggil Siwon.

Nampaknya hal itu berhasil, mengingat Siwon segera melepaskan pautan mereka.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, keringat mulai mengalir di dahinya. Siwon mengusap bibir Kyuhyun, bahkan bibir Kyuhyun membengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku hanya tidak dapat lepas darimu."

Kyuhyun masih diam, mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon.

"Ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan hyuung... kau janji akan kembali. Maka aku akan menunggumu. Dan bukankah saat ini zaman sudah canggih? Mereka menggunakan Handphone untuk menghubungi rang yang jauh bukan? Hyung memberikannya padaku, jadi kita masih bisa mendengar suara masing-masing bukan?"

"Tapi, rasa kesepian akan terus ada Kyu. Perasaan dimana seseorang yang selalu disampingmu tidak ada lagi." Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun tapi hanya singkat.

"Aku rasa dengan kesibukan yang Hyung miliki akan membuat perasaan itu sedikit menghilang... percayalah Hyung pasti bisa melewatinya. Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama Hyung ."

Ya, Siwon sudah memberitahu hal tiu pada Kyuhyun. Dan inilah hasilnya.

"Sekarang permsalahannya adalah bagaiaman caranya aku berbaur dengan yang lain. Hehe.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan sifat possesiveku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kau sudah biasa berbaur dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan yang lainnya bukan?"

"Itu berbeda Hyung, mereka sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Kali ini aku harus berbaur dengan orang yang belum mengenalku."

"Aku meminta Jonghyun menemanimu selama disana..."

"Hah? Jonghyun? Tapi ia seorang... dan bagaimana bisa..."

"Tenang Kyu, disana juga ada kelas untuk para Vampire kan? Jadi ia akan masuk kelas itu, dan masih tetap bisa mengawasimu."

"Tapi, bukankah hal itu berlebihan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman Kyu... dan aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu memakai seragam sekolah."

"Hahaha... besok Hyung... aku akan mulai sesuatu yang baru. Aku akan menjadi seorang siswa..."

.

.

TBC

Wohooo... hello dear readers! PikuSparkyu is back :D

Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Kadang saya tidak punya feel untuk nulis bahkan tidak bersemangat, sama saat menulis chapter ini. Tapi mengingat apa yang dear readers katakan di review, saya kembali bersemangat lagi. author memang masih amatir.

Maaf jika chapter ini tidak ada feelnya, maaf juga untuk Typo saya tidak memeriksa kembali tulisan saya.

Klo begitu selesai baca jangan lupa Reveiew!

Terimakasih untuk **REVIEW, FAVORITE **dan **FOLLOW**nya dear readers!

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	6. Chapter 6 Part A

**Bloody Love**

Main Cast: WonKyu

Other cast: Donghae (pure blood), eunhyuk (vampire), Yesung (Vampire), Ryewook (Vampire), Changmin (human) and other member SJ also TVXQ.

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik saya kecuali para cast dan sebelumnya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yg pernah dear readers baca. Enjoy ^^

Many typo, sorry.

* * *

Chapter.6 – the beginning of the beginning (Part-A)

Pagi hari yang cerah telah datang menyambut mansion keluarga Choi.

Sang namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan serius mempelajari rumus baru yang di ajarkan Tuan Kim, sementara Siwon? Ia pagi-pagi tadi sudah harus pergi ke suatu tempat karena ada urusan.

Mansion itu sangat sepi, Sam tertidur di atas sofa karena bosan menunggu Kyuhyun. karena sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan memasuki asrama, jadi ia harus cepat menguasai materi-materi yang menurut Kyuhyun belum dimengerti. Padahal Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menguasai materi 3 tingkat di atasnya, berkali-kali sang tutor berkata bahwa ia sudah menguasainya tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun keras kepala, apalagi setelah ia mendengar pesan Siwon

'_Baby, Hyung akan pergi sebentar, dan Hyung ingin kau belajar dengan baik. Karena Hyung terus mengawasimu.'_ Siwon mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum jahat? Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dan saat itu ia merasa aura iblis berada di belakang kekasihnya itu yang siap memakannya hidup-hidup.

'Hah~ membayangkannya saja membuatku mimpi buruk. Aku sangat risih dengan sifat Siwon-Hyung yang seperti itu.'

Sang tutor hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, ia tentu saja tau penyebab Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi karena Sang tutor juga ditipkan pesan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Lihat matamu sudah mulai memerah, jika kau paksakan matamu bisa sakit."

Benar, mereka memang butuh istirahat karena mereka sudah 5 jam non-stop berada di ruang belajar itu.

"Tapi, kita belum menyelesaikan soal bagian ini. Belum lagi dengan pelajaran Sosialisasinya, masih banyak yang harus dikejar Tuan Kim."

"Aku tau, tapi ini bukan cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kerinduanmu dengan Siwon."

memberikan senyuman jahilnya kepada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan ? A-aku tidak merindukan Siwon-hyung. Ha-hanya saja banyak sekali yang belum di pelajari, dan nanti malam aku sudah berada di asrama...da-dan...*hiks*... a-aku memang me-merindukannya *hiks* . Aku...*hiks* tidak mau berpisah dengannya."

, terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menangis, dan akhirnya ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Mengulus rambutnya dengan sayang agar membuat namja manis itu tenang.

"Oh Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ssshh... stop crying dear."

Sam pun terbangun karena mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Anjing pintar itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk menyelip ditengah-tengah mereka. Sam mengulus-nguluskan kepalanya di bawah leher Kyuhyun dan tindakan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis, bahkan kini ia tertawa karena geli.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun kini memeluk Sam dan Sam mencoba untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan menjilatinya secara perlahan menggunakan ujung lidahnya.

"Terima kasih Sam." Dan Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sam dengan sayang.

'Tidak heran mengapa Siwon sangat menyayangi manusia ini' batin .

.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku meninggalkanmu pagi tadi. Kau merindukanku eoh? Kau sangat manis jika seperti ini. Aku juga tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah denganmu, tapi demi melindungimu aku akan melakukan apapun. Saranghae"

Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan, takut tindakannya itu membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

Saat ini Siwon tengah memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ia mendapat telepon dari Tuan Kim yang mengatakan keadaan Kyuhyun, dan dengan segera Siwon pulang ke mansion. Sampai di mansion Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

.

Bagi mereka, setiap detik sangat berarti. Perpisahan sementara itu tidak dapat terhindari, walaupun mereka dapat menggunakan Handphone yang bagi mereka hal baru (Mereka selalu bersama, jadi jarang menggunakan HP untuk berkomunikasi) tapi hal itu tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kerinduan masing-masing.

Tuhan, sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk terjadi, dan kedua insan itu hanya dapat menerimanya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghabiskan waktu yang terisisa dengan sangat baik. Mereka selalu lengket bahkan hanya untuk kedapur. Terutama Kyuhyun yang bagaikan lem, terus menempel dengan Siwon.

"Jonghyun, seperti yang aku katakan bahwa kau akan ikut dengan Kyuhyun ke asrama. Kau akan menjadi Siswa disana dan menjaga Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Kabari aku jika sesuatu terjadi, dan berikan berita perkembanngan Kyuhyun di sekolahnya 2 kali dalam seminggu. Kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti Siwon-ssi." Jonghyun membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan hormat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

"Siwon... aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau juga meminta hal yang sama terhadapa kepala sekolah asrama bukan?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau sifatku, ini merupakan hal yang wajar. Aku akan berpisah dengannya untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui berapa lamanya. Sehari berpisah dengannya, aku rasanya sangat ingin menghancurkan bumi. Dan sekarang? Ah, aku tidak dapat memikirkannya."

"Sebelum kau sadari, nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Jalani saja Siwon, setidaknya kau jangan menunjukkan sikap ini pada Kyuhyun, atau Kyuhyun akan bertambah sedih."

Siwon hanya terdiam, sementara Donghae hanya menatap miris sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Donghae juga sedih harus berpisah denga Kyuhyun, karena ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti Dongsaengnya sendiri.

Tap

Tap

Kini mata kedua namja itu tertuju pada satu titik dimana Kyuhyun melangkah menuruni tangga dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Mereka terdiam melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

Seragam itu di desain dengan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak merah, dasi berwarna merah, kemeja berwarna putih dan ditutupi oleh jas hitam dan di setiap garis jahitannya di lapisis warna putih dan sepatu hitam yang mengkilat. Kancing kemeja Kyuhyun tidak dikancing sampai atas, dibiarkan 1 kancing terbuka sehingga menampakkan leher milkynya yang menggoda, dan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit coklat kemerahan yang rapi namun sedikit berantakan pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Elegant, cool, handsome... itulah penampilannya sekarang. Sisi manis dari penampilan Kyuhyun tidak terlihat, mungkin jika ia tersenyum dan menampakkan pipi Chubbynya maka sisi manisnya akan muncul.

Siwon merasa cemburu, ia tidak rela jika yang lain melihat penampilan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia tidak suka jika Kyuhyun digilai oleh orang lain. Oke...Siwon mungkin sudah berlebihan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, ia sedikit memutar badannya untuk memperlihatkan penampilannya kepada kedua hyungnya itu.

"Kau terlihat 'baru' Kyuhyunie... apakah Eunhyuk yang-"

"Ya Hae-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung yang mengajarkanku memakai seragam dengan 'benar'." Senyuman Kyuhyun makin lebar.

"Akan aku bunuh Eunhyuk sekarang." Siwon bergumam, namun Donghae dapat mendengarnnya.

"Siwon...jangan coba-coba!" Donghae memberikan death glarenya pada Siwon.

"Aku benar-benar menyalahkan Eunhyuk untuk membuat penampilan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini!"

"Tapi bukankah Kyuhyunie terlihat bagus? Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan orang-orang yang akan melihatnya nanti!"

"Ya Hae, aku cemburu!"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat kedua hyungnya itu bertengkar, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana pendapat mereka?"

"Mereka malah bertengkar hyung, bagaimana ini?"

Eunhyuk menatap malas ke arah Donghae dan Siwon yang masih berdau mulut.

"Hiraukan saja mereka, ayo kita masih harus mengurus beberapa seragam yang lain."

.

Dan saatnya pun tiba, dimana Kyuhyun akan mulai pengalaman barunya. Menginjakkan kakinya di luar jangkauan 'Choi'. Berkomunikasi dengan orang lain selain 'Choi'. Tidur di tempat asing tanpa ada seorang 'Choi' disampingnya. Ia akan menjalaninya sendiri tanpa seorang 'Choi' untuk mendukungnya.

Mobil mewah dengan lambang keluarga Choi di setiap kaca spion yang mengantar Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya memasuki area luas Asrama Cross. Asrama ini berfungsi sebagai penitipan seorang anak vampire atau hunter untuk belajar dan bersosialisasi. Beberapa tingkat kelas disusun berdasarkan kepintaran seseorang, bukan berdasarkan umur. Tapi mereka tetap sopan untuk memanggil yang lebih tua.

Asrama Cross dibagi menjadi 2 bagian atau 2 tipe kelas. Kelas siang untuk para manusia, sementara kelas malam untuk para vampire. Asrama ini adalah salah satu bentuk perdamaian yang dibentuk oleh keluarga 'Cho'

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung asrama. Saat keluar, beberapa siswa vampire kelas tinggi sudah menyambut kedatangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua membungkuk hormat ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun melewati mereka. Saat mereka sudah memasuki gedung, seseorang telah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi, nama saya Minho dan saya adalah perwakilan dari kelas malam."

_Kyuhyun, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku katakan padamu._

_Pertama, aku tidak pernah memberitahu namamu pada 'duniaku'. Mereka hanya mengetahuinya dari berita yang menyebar. Jadi semua tergantung pada keputusanmu untuk memberitahukan namamu pada mereka._

"Senang bertemu denganmu Minho-ssi, aku Choi Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, begitu juga Siwon, namun senyuman Siwon ia tujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Ketiga namja itu sedang menelusuri lorong asrama untuk ke kantor kepala sekolah. Mereka melewati beberapa kelas malam yang sedang beristirahat, jadi sekarang semua mata tertuju kepada mereka.

"Hei, bukankah dia manusia yang disayangi oleh Tuan Siwon?"

"Ya, kudengar ia akan masuk ke asrama ini. Jadi aku yakin itu pasti dia."

"Beruntung sekali manusia itu, siapa namanya? Hyun? Kyu?"

"Kyuhyun, dan kudengar ini pertama kalinya manusia itu keluar dari sangkarnya untuk menyapa dunia."

Beberapa Siswa kelas malam mulai membicarakannya. Namun tentu saja mereka tetap menghormati Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun merupakan bagian dari seorang vampire darah murni yaitu 'Choi'.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dan didalam sana akan banyak orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan Minho. Beberapa perwakilan dari asosiasi Vampire dan hunter, atau pejabat-pejabat tinggi lainnya. Sebenarnya, pendaftaran di asrama cross tidak jauh beda dengan sekolah lainnya. Hanya saja untuk hal ini berbeda karena salah satu anggota penting keluarga 'Choi' yang merupakan darah murni dan mempunyai derajat paling tinggi, akan dititipkan ke sebuah asrama yang dipercayakan oleh Siwon untuk menjaga sesuatu yang istimewa baginya yaitu Kyuhyun.

_Kedua, para petinggi tidak akan pernah tulus memberikan rasa hormat kepada manusia. Mereka sangat membenci yang lemah, mereka berkuasa, dan jangan sekali-kali menampilkan sikap memohon atau wajah memelas kepada mereka. Karena derajat kita lebih tinggi, mereka akan mencoba untuk menghancurkan derajat kita dan mengklainya sebagai milik mereka._

_Jika kau memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh, maka lakukanlah. Hanya jangan sampai kau menunjukkan sikap yang menggambarkan bahwa kau lebih rendah dari mereka._

"Selamat datang Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. Senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian." Sang kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan hangat kepada mereka.

Siwon hanya terdiam sementara Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman kecil kepadannya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja panjang yang menjadi tempat pertemuan.

Kyuhyun duduk di deretan para hunter, sementara Siwon duduk deretan para petinggi vampire.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Kyuhyun akan aku titipkan di asrama ini selama aku pergi. Dan aku akan menjemputnya kembali saat semua urusanku selesai."

"Ini merupakan hal yang menarik Siwon-ssi, bukankah terlalu berbahaya menitipkan 'sesuatu' yang sangat kau jaga kepada pihak yang jarang kau temui?" ucap salah satu petinggi.

"Aku rasa kita semua tau bahwa keluarga Choi terlibat dalam pembangunan sekolah ini. Jadi aku rasa keluargaku cukup percaya dengan asrama ini."

"Hihihi... aku sangat ingin mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sedang kita bicarakan. Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu manusia?" salah seorang petinggi lainnya juga berbicara.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, namaku Choi Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun... nama yang manis, sama seperti cairan yang mengalir di tubuhnya."

Para hunter mulai menatap tajam ke arah Petinggi itu. Sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

_Mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan seseorang yang mereka anggap lemah. Tapi, kau tidak lemah Kyu. Maka dari itu, tunjukkan hal itu pada mereka._

Petinggi yang menyebalkan itu berbicara lagi.

"Menempatkan dirimu di tengah-tengah keadaan yang belum pernah kau hadapi sebelumnya. Itu sangat berbahaya, kau tau betapa kerasnya dunia kami bukan? Jika kau masih belum terlalu berani, sebaiknya kau pulang dan berlindung di bawah hangatnya selimutmu itu. Hahaha..."

_Di saat itu, aku tidak dapat membantumu. Jika aku menolongmu, maka kau sudah dianggap lemah._

Kyuhyun tersenyum, " Siwon-ssi sudah menceritakan semua hal yang mempelajari dunia kalian karena aku hidup bersama dengan Siwon-ssi berarti aku juga berdiri di dunia kalian. Satu langkah yang telah kuambil tidak dapat dikembalikan, aku akan mengikuti semua permainan kalian karena jika kita meninggalkan 'permainan' maka kita dianggap kalah bukan?"

Petinggi itu tersenyum, sedikit puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Para hunter hanya terdiam, mereka sepenuhnya mendukung Kyuhyun karena ia seorang manusia. Melindungi manusia merupakan tanggung jawab mereka, walapun manusia itu berpihak kepada keluarga Vampire. Selama tidak mengancam, maka mereka akan melindunginya.

.

_Ketiga, seluruh siswa kelas malam selalu membandingkan derajat mereka. Kyu, jika kau terlalu memperlihatkan derajat tinggimu maka teman manusiamu akan pergi menjauhimu, tapi jika kau tidak menunjukkan derajatmu, maka siswa kelas malam akan menganggapmu remeh sebagai anggota keluarga Choi._

Sulit, menyandang sebuah nama keluarga Choi. Seorang manusia menanggung sebuah nama yang mempunyai derajat tinggi di satu dunia, namun tidak di dunia yang satunya. Ia harus menyeimbangkan semuanya.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun kecil sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sekarang anakku juga seumuran denganmu."

"Benarkah? Aku harap kami dapat berteman dengan baik."

"Well, Siwon sudah lama kau berkunjung semenjak 50 tahun yang lalu."

"Hmm... aku hanya berkunjung untuk menemani Kyuhyun."

Tuan Shim, sang kepala sekolah tersenyum. Ia sangat mengenal baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena dulu ia sering berkunjung ke mansion Choi.

TOK Tok Tok

"Masuk"

"Ayah, kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku."

"Ah, Changmin kemari. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Saat Changmin mendekat, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Changmin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Shim Changmin, namaku Choi Kyuhyun."

Changmin terdiam sesaat, dan senggolan sikut ayahnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kyuhyun, kuharap kita dapat menjadi teman baik."

Dan keduanya berjabat tangan.

'Semua itu hanya permulaan dari sebuah jalan cerita yang baru.'

_Keempat, kau boleh bertingkah normal terhadap teman manusiamu. Tidak perlu menahan diri, bersikaplah seolah kau sedang bersama denganku, Hae dan Eunhyuk._

_Hey..._

_Jangan menangis..._

_Maafkan aku Kyu harus menempatkanmu di posisi ini_

'_Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya'_

_Aku sudah tau akan hal ini, hal dimana aku juga akan terlibat dalam permainan kalian. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersamamu, dan saat itu jugalah aku akan sepenuhnya terlibat denganmu Siwon-hyung._

_Aku beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun_

_._

_Dan kelima, seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan penuh, selalu mengawasi kita. _

_._

TBC

Hello my beautiful world!

Maaf untuk waktu update yang lama, oke jadi disini bakalan ada 2 part. Part A terfokus dengan Kyuhyun, dan Part B terfokus dengan Siwon.

Bisakan dear readers bayangin Kyuhyun pakai seragam? Atau mungkin dear readers udah lihat update SPAO yang Kyuhyun pakai jas Biru dan celana putih? Kira-kira penampilannya seperti itu ^^

Mungkin Vampfic ini ga terlalu banyak adegan menghisap darah atau lainnya. Tapi mungkin seiring waktu akan muncul, jadi bersabar ne?

Seperti biasa, mohon maaf untuk typo.

Keep support this story with ur Review, semua yang kalian berikan dalam review akan sangat berharga untuk author.

Terimakasih untuk Review, Follow, dan Favoritenya! :D


End file.
